starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Вукипедия:Избранные статьи/Кандидаты
Данная страница предназначена для номинирования статей на статус Избранных. Ниже приведены основные требования к данным статьям и подробности процедуры избрания. Требования к статьям Статья может быть выдвинута на статус Избранной, если: *Она написана хорошим языком, в научном стиле. *В ней отсутствуют фрагменты на иностранном языке. *В её тексте нет ошибок и опечаток. *В ней присутствует достаточное количество цитат-эпиграфов. *В ней присутствует разумное количество изображений удовлетворительного качества, если таковые доступны. *Все используемые в ней шаблоны отображаются корректно. *Она включена в одну или несколько существующих категорий. *В ней указаны все источники и появления. *В ней проставлены интер-вики ссылки, а в других разделах Вукипедии имеются ссылки на эту статью. *Она соответствует всем остальным требованиям руководства по стилю, руководства по разметке и правил перевода. *Она содержит значимую информацию, особенно в биографиях; предмет статьи должен принимать непосредственное участие в сюжете. *Она содержит более 3500 слов, включая раздел «За кулисами» и исключая цитаты, заголовки и т.д. *Желательно также, чтобы в статье присутствовало как можно меньше красных ссылок, однако в статье не должно быть красных ссылок из требуемых статей, однако это не относится к списку появлений и источников. Примечания: Статья не может быть выдвинута на статус Избранной, если: *В начале статьи стоит хотя бы один шаблон требования *Статья скопирована из стороннего источника (например, из русского раздела Википедии). Все вышеназванные требования подразумевают, что номинируемая статья была написана на основе аналогичного материала из англоязычного раздела Вукипедии. Голосовать за статью нельзя, если Вы принимали участие в переводе и/или непосредственном создании данной статьи. Процедура избрания Любая статья, соответствующая вышеизложенным требованиям, может быть выдвинута участником на статус Избранной. Чтобы выдвинуть статью, необходимо создать подраздел с её названием в разделе «кандидаты» и поместить шаблон в начале самой статьи. Образец номинации: Название статьи За Против Комментарии Затем всем участникам присылаются уведомления о новом кандидате. Для получения статуса Избранной статьи необходим перевес в 5''' голосов За, голоса Воздерживаюсь не учитываются. Голосовать могут участники, имеющие '''100 и более правок на основном пространстве. После этого статья проходит стадию обсуждения, в процессе которого участники указывают на недостатки статьи, препятствующие её избранию. После устранения всех названных недостатков и при отсутствии аргументированных возражений со стороны участников статья может претендовать на статус Избранной. По воскресеньям каждого месяца или каждой недели администраторы Вукипедии присваивают статьям статус Избранной и помещают её краткое содержание на заглавную страницу, а кандидатов, не прошедших голосование, убирают. Избрание Администраторам на заметку. В ходе избрания той или иной статьи необходимо провести манипуляции по следующим страницам: *Установить уровень защиты статьи «От новых и незарегистрированных участников». *Добавить в шаблон новые параметры — |featured и |sprot. *Убрать шаблон в начале статьи. *Перенести голосование по статье из данной страницы в архив, в раздел для Статей, ставших избранными. *Обновить шаблон ИС, отображающийся на Заглавной. *Обновить страницу Избранных статей в соответствующем разделе. *Обновить список Избранных статей с указанием дат голосования и избрания. *'Добавить новость' об избрании статьи. Категория:Вукипедия:Избранные статьи de:Jedipedia:Kandidaten für Exzellente Artikel en:Wookieepedia:Featured article nominations es:Star Wars Wiki:Nominaciones a artículo destacado fi:Jedipedia:Suositeltu sivu it:Javapedia:Articoli_migliori/Proposte nl:Forum:Categorizing featured articles pt:Star Wars Wiki:Artigo destacado sv:Star Wars Wiki:Rekommenderad artikel __TOC__ Кандидаты __NEWSECTIONLINK__ Дарт Плэгас Необходимые факторы в наличии, красных ссылок почти нет, да и просится давно на ИС. — Голохант (связаться) 06:43, июля 29, 2017 (UTC) За * Aruteous 20px [[User talk:Aruteous|'Holoterminal']] 08:24, июля 29, 2017 (UTC) * --С уважением, Starit (обс) 08:51, июля 29, 2017 (UTC) * HellK9t (обсуждение) 14:17, июля 29, 2017 (UTC) * в целом всё хорошо. Skpnishek (обсуждение) 11:35, июля 30, 2017 (UTC) * . Ссылки присутствуют, написано вполне читабельным языком. Недочёт: присутствует немного ссылок в конце статьи на английском. А так, всё супер. NikitaChampion (обсуждение) 14:33, августа 29, 2017 (UTC) Против Статья написана не по-русски и полнится вот такими перлами: «За долгие годы обучения Тенебрус не натаскивал Плэгаса должным образом путям ситхов». Demetrius Viridianus (обсуждение) 08:24, августа 12, 2017 (UTC) * А в чём перл — не объяснил, всё как обычно. — Голохант (связаться) 12:33, августа 13, 2017 (UTC) ** Натаскивают животных, людей обучают. HellK9t (обсуждение) 12:47, августа 13, 2017 (UTC) *** Это тоже, но ещё у «натаскивать» другое управление, не дательным падежом. В общем, я прошёлся по перлам, остался непонятный вопрос с мидихлорианами. Эта статья трактует их как одушевлённые с родительным падежом «мидихлориан». Меня смущают оба пункта, кажется, в других статьях с ними поступают иначе, по крайней мере, по первому. Demetrius Viridianus (обсуждение) 07:48, сентября 15, 2017 (UTC) **** Одушевлённость мидихлориан преподнесена с точки зрения самого Плэгаса, ну и как бы это были микроорганизмы с общим микросознанием. Плэгас научился манипулировать ими не на уровне материи, а через ментальный аспект. Что насчёт родительного падежа — вроде так было в дубляже эпизодов. В переводе «Плэгаса»-романа точно было такое употребление. — Голохант (связаться) 15:02, сентября 15, 2017 (UTC) ***** А в чем перлы то были? В кавычках? А такие топорные пассажи, вроде «заставлял поглощать всевозможные знания о различном оружии и о техниках Тёмной стороны», «провернули восстание йинчорри», «Намереваясь уничтожить учителя с помощью ядерного оружия», «Чтобы выжить, Тёмному лорду пришлось носить транспиратор», «Наслаждаясь болью Плэгаса, он медленно мучил его до смерти, а тот, будучи обессиленным при помощи Силы, ничего не мог предпринять и погиб», «приказал Сидиусу заказать убийство сенатора Видара Кима, чтобы Палпатин занял его место», «Называя большинство древних ситхских текстов пустышками», всеми любимые костыльные обороты «В определенный момент после того, как Плэгас посвятил себя исключительно исследованиям» и «В некоторый момент времени Дарт Плэгас унаследовал состояние Дамасков», отсутствие в некоторых местах какой-либо связи предложений/абзацев, отсутствие банального редактирования, вследствие чего и проскакивает тавтология, и смешаны в кучу владыки, повелители и лорды, и прочее, и прочее — это всех вполне устраивает. Однозначно — OBI WAN KENOBI 20px [[User talk:Оби Ван Кеноби|'CONTACT']] 19:43, сентября 22, 2017 (UTC) ****** Вот, другое дело, конкретика. Всё по делу, кроме «повелителей-владык», конечно. — Голохант (связаться) 04:31, сентября 23, 2017 (UTC) ****** Указанное исправил. — Голохант (связаться) 15:06, октября 18, 2017 (UTC) Комментарии * Будут вносится изменения в статью, исправляющие указанные недостатки? HellK9t (обсуждение) 06:03, сентября 7, 2017 (UTC) ** Точные «перлы» будут, кроме одного? — Голохант (связаться) 08:52, сентября 7, 2017 (UTC) *** Если Дем соизволит, то — да. HellK9t (обсуждение) 07:59, сентября 13, 2017 (UTC) * Просмотрел нашу и англостатью, обнаружил, что отсутствуют целые абзацы, например, «In 67 BBY, Plagueis in his role as Hego Damask secretly negotiated for the Trade Federation to accept the expansion of Free Trade Zones in the Outer Rim Territories….». Полнота статьи под вопросом. — OBI WAN KENOBI 20px [[User talk:Оби Ван Кеноби|'CONTACT']] 08:20, ноября 14, 2017 (UTC) ** Ага, добавлено вместе с парой почему-то пропущенных моментов. Ну а добавлять названия конкретных эпизодических планет типа Фелуции или имён типа Ко Сай, полностью пересказывая книгу, вообще есть смысл? Это же и есть «вода», хотя иного характера. — Голохант (связаться) 12:29, ноября 14, 2017 (UTC) Давно пора . DenSylar Реван — OBI WAN KENOBI 20px [[User talk:Оби Ван Кеноби|'CONTACT']] 14:34, августа 12, 2017 (UTC) За : — проделана титаническая работа. Однозначно лучшая на данный момент статья на Вуки по полноте информации. С уважением, Starit (обс) 18:46, августа 12, 2017 (UTC) : Demetrius Viridianus (обсуждение) 00:16, ноября 9, 2017 (UTC) : HellK9t (обсуждение) 08:38, ноября 11, 2017 (UTC) : DenSylar : Добродетель (обсуждение) 20:44, ноября 25, 2017 (UTC) Против Собственно, ничего из того, о чём мы говорили, ты так и не понял. Даже противоречия в источниках остались, и Джар-Кай оставил, хотя речь шла просто о владении двумя оружиями (и не сказано, что конкретно светомечами). — Голохант (связаться) 12:33, августа 13, 2017 (UTC) : Как я уже писал раньше, в СВТОРе он юзает 2 светомеча. — OBI WAN KENOBI 20px [[User talk:Оби Ван Кеноби|'CONTACT']] 12:37, августа 13, 2017 (UTC) :: Но нигде не сказано, что владел именно Джар-каем, а не импровизировал. Сто раз говорил, что здесь допустима формулировка «возможно, владел стилем Джар-кай, потому что…», но ты от «считается-возможно-существовала версия» — от того, чего у Ревана в биографии хватает — тупо отмахиваешься же. — Голохант (связаться) 03:41, августа 14, 2017 (UTC) ::: Два светомеча=Джар’Кай в любом случае. — OBI WAN KENOBI 20px [[User talk:Оби Ван Кеноби|'CONTACT']] 05:03, августа 14, 2017 (UTC) :::: Это всё равно что тёмный джедай = владыка-ситх. Но проблема не столько в Джаркае. — Голохант (связаться) 06:45, августа 14, 2017 (UTC) ::::: И к чему эта демагогия? Джар’Кай — техника боя с 2 светомечами, не один из стилей боя с 2 светомечами, а один из стилей боя на световых мечах — OBI WAN KENOBI 20px [[User talk:Оби Ван Кеноби|'CONTACT']] 06:55, августа 14, 2017 (UTC) :::::: Да, стиль. Реван был ему обучен? Неизвестно, просто был момент, когда он ими орудовал в бою. Далее, Джар-кай именно что отдельный стиль со своими особенностями. Ты аналогию с тёмным джедаем и ситхом не уловил? — Голохант (связаться) 07:02, августа 14, 2017 (UTC) ::::::: Я понимаю, что другие стили на глаз определить затруднительно, но с Джар’Кай всё немного очевидно. Логика «использует 2 светомеча в бою=использует Джар’Кай» действует уже давно, достаточно заглянуть в статью про стиль. У подавляющего большинства использовавших этот стиль не написано на лбу «адепт джар’кай»/они не заявляют перед боем «я обучен джар’кай, тебе со мной не сравниться» — OBI WAN KENOBI 20px [[User talk:Оби Ван Кеноби|'CONTACT']] 07:12, августа 14, 2017 (UTC) :::::::: Тогда причём тут владение стилем, если непонятно, владел он или нет? Заюзал два меча в одной-двух ситуациях, но владел ли? Но, повторюсь, проблема не в этом всё равно. — Голохант (связаться) 07:41, августа 14, 2017 (UTC) :: О чём вообще спор? Если нигде не написано, что он владел Джар’Кай, то он им и не владел. А то, что он несколько раз использовал два меча, то это скорее Ниман, разве нет? HellK9t (обсуждение) 08:12, сентября 13, 2017 (UTC) ::: Подводя итог, претензия — на пустом месте, ничем не обоснована. :::# Для тех, кому авторитет англовуки: заходим в «оригинальную» статью, смотрим адептов сего стиля боя. Помимо Ревана, в статье указаны следующие персонажи: Токейр — ссылка на KOTOR Campaign Guide — смотрим, на чем же основан такой вывод — подходит только скилл «Dual Weapon Mastery I», который, как ни удивительно, есть также у таких владельцев двойных светомечей, как Кун и Бастила, а ещё у Ревана; Оби-Ван — ссылка на эпизод в ВК, где он неожиданно начал махать двумя светомечами; Малгус, который опять же единственный раз в одном из трейлеров взять два светомеча и пошёл ими рубить, а во всех остальных случаях использовал одиночный; Энакин Скайуокер — и вновь пишется лишь о том, что он использовал Джар’кай, а вот обучался он ему — нет; Сидиус — ситуация аналогичная. Список можно продолжать очень долго :::# Для тех, кому авторитет рувуки: заходим в статью Ниман/Джар'Кай, смотрим адептов Джар’Кая. Среди них: Экзар Кун — ссылка на Сказания, где он единственный раз использовал именно Джар’кай в одном тренировочном бою с Баасом, а все остальное время до этого бегал с одиночным светомечом, а позже — с двойным, исполняя Ниман. :::# Для тех, кому авторитет первоисточники — не доводите всё до абсурда. — OBI WAN KENOBI 20px [[User talk:Оби Ван Кеноби|'CONTACT']] 15:23, сентября 13, 2017 (UTC) Присутствует большое количество ссылок и источников на английском. Поэтому пока . NikitaChampion (обсуждение) 14:38, августа 29, 2017 (UTC) : Таких требований никогда и нигде не было — OBI WAN KENOBI 20px [[User talk:Оби Ван Кеноби|'CONTACT']] 15:36, августа 29, 2017 (UTC) :: Всегда были: отсутствуют фрагменты на иностранном языке. (пункт 2!!!) NikitaChampion (обсуждение) 18:08, августа 29, 2017 (UTC) ::: Это относится к тексту статьи. — OBI WAN KENOBI 20px [[User talk:Оби Ван Кеноби|'CONTACT']] 18:10, августа 29, 2017 (UTC) :::: Я считаю, что избранные — наши лучшие статьи, в которых почти уже нечего исправлять. NikitaChampion (обсуждение) 18:15, августа 29, 2017 (UTC) Комментарии Шара Бэй Итог РМ ноября, сделанный совместно с Джейден. Собсно, номинируем-с. — С уважением, Starit (обс) 14:18, декабря 4, 2017 (UTC) За Конечно) Jaden 74 20px (comlink) 14:27, декабря 4, 2017 (UTC) Dalvus 21:07, декабря 4, 2017 (UTC) Против Комментарии Во-первых, неоднократно наблюдаю сию громоздкую конструкцию в различных вариациях в каноностатьях: "Шара Бэй родилась в какой-то момент до Галактической гражданской войны. Она росла в период доминирования в галактике Галактической Империи, авторитаристского режима во главе с Императором Палпатином." Написано ужасно коряво и банально не по делу. В связи с этим просьба в данной и всех других статьях использовать менее нагруженные обороты, например, "жила в эпоху Империи". Также отдельно отмечу "родилась в какой-то момент до" - ну не пишите так, это просто не по-русски. Знание среднего возраста людей позволяет прикинуть дату рождения, которая, очевидно, должна приходиться на последние годы Галактической Республики. Вот так и пишите - родилась в последние годы Галактической Республики. Выделил эти два косяка потому, что они, к сожалению, очень распространены, и хотелось бы, чтобы они исчезли как из этой, так и из других статей. Во-вторых, список других мелких ошибок, которые были замечены в ходе беглого осмотра: #"чин сержанта" - в армии все-таки воинские звания #Вода во многих предложениях, помимо уже указанного в самом первом пункте: "Через два года после битвы при Явине,6 крупнейшей победы Альянса," = "во 2 ПБЯ"; "была назначена личным пилотом принцессы Леи, одного из лидеров Альянса", "Спустя четыре года после битвы при Явине, Альянс узнал, что Империя строит новое супероружие, вторую Звезду Смерти, на орбите лесистой луны планеты Эндор. Флот Альянса собрал все свои силы и начал массированную атаку на боевую станцию." и прочее описание всем известных событий, которое имеет по большей части малое отношение к самому персонажу; данная проблема проходит красной нитью через всю биографию #"стала трижды асом" - это как? Есть какие-то степени "асовства"? #"Кес написал просьбу о выходе из Альянса"="подал в отставку" #И другие забавные моменты: "которые спорили о Соколе, помятом Лэндо", "на помощь пришли смертоносные бомбардировщики модели BTL-A4-«Y-Wing», подчистив и взорвав все оставшиеся АТ-АТ." #"Шара Бэй была женщиной-человеком, брюнеткой с карими глазами и светлой кожей.2" - ну не личность это и не черты характера. #Раздел навыков пересказывает дословно отрывки из биографии #Раздел экипировки также однозначно лишний #Традиционно ненужная вода в закулисье про то, кто рисовал и писал сценарии к комиксам и т. п. В общем, качество текста подвело. Пишите статьи ручками. Помимо грамматики, лексики и орфографии не понравилось само содержание, в котором очень много про других персонажей и события. Из того же, что относится непосредственно к предмету статьи, также немалую часть занимает косвенная речь, что, по моему мнению, сильно выбивается из понятия энциклопедичности. Есть определенная граница того, насколько подробно нужно описывать действия персонажей, мы все-таки не пересказ комиксов пишем. -- OBI WAN KENOBI [[User_talk:Оби Ван Кеноби|'CONTACT']] 18:52, декабря 4, 2017 (UTC)